Armeas Munchausen
Armeas Munchausen was a red mage who helped the Aisonian heroes reach Remon. He later joined the Grand Alliance and helped the army in various battles during the Great War. He was killed by Kareth d'Zarnagon in the slaughterfest known as the Second Battle of Myridia. Biography Early Years Armeas lived happily with his family until Aison was invaded by the Yamatians. The family didn't get too far, and they were caught by several of the invaders. Not wishing his family, which consisted of a wife and two kids, both infants, to be captured, Armeas stood up to them. This only proved to humor them as he was completely unarmed at the time. Frantic for his family's safety and freedom, Armeas looked around his surroundings, desperate for a weapon. However, all he found was a rusting longsword, obviously discarded out in the open for quite some time. Having no choice Armeas grabbed the sword and charged the attackers. Armeas's rather pathetic attempts only began to irritate the invaders so they decided to make example out of his family by slaying them, while holding off Armeas's untrained attacks. Seeing his family murdered only angered Armeas even more, causing himself to go into a frenzy. Though his attacks were not significantly improved, an innate ability, unknown to Armeas, made itself known this day, causing the invaders all to stumble over in a drunk stooper. Not knowing how he did this, and not caring, Armeas killed his passed out attackers, and went into hiding, where he wiated and trained for the day he might be able to return home. Distreyd Era More info added later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Munchy : Used affectionately by some Alliance members. Appearance Armeas stood 5'11" in height and was only slightly built... enough to carry the armor and his sword. Had brown hair which was unevenly cut by himself. He got tired of it getting in the way. Had hazel eyes, often wore a green cloth that covered his lower face. Personality and Traits Armeas was somehwat cautious of others, a little shy. However, he was a good-nautred guy all around, though he was often unsure of people and himself. Powers and Abilities Armeas was good at using a longsword in battle. This obviously did him no good when Kareth d'Zarnagon simply fried him from a distance with a devastating lightning spell. Innate Ability: Armeas could intoxify target, basically making them feel drunk. He originally had little real control of this and seemed to intoxify when not really wanting to. He had even done so tto himself once. However, he gradually learned to use his ability and it turned to be an invaluable asset when a group of heroes infiltrated the Yamatian-controlled Remonton in 1003 AE. Relationships BoB the Jaguar Although Armeas did not quite trust BoB, he eventually got to know him better and became a good friend with the feline. BoB found Armeas's innate ability to be amusing. See also *BoB the Jaguar Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age